Family Moments
by PrettyCrazy1
Summary: This will be a collection of small individual stories, some will be the past, some the future, some will continue where the episode let go and some might even be AU. They will be posted in random order. And please just see it as great entertainment and a chance to meet the Taylors again.
1. Intro

Family moments

This is going to be a small collection of family moments from the Taylors. There stories will be posted as new chapters in this one, the order is going to be random, so do not ask what happens next.

This is how I think the Taylors got to be the loving family we've been following for years. Maybe even how they ended up after the show left us. I might even throw in some AU - maybe even add more kids just to spice it up.

I hope you will enjoy


	2. New Addition

**A new addition**

It was an early Saturday afternoon and the house was quiet for once. Tim came through the door of the garage and looked around the living room and kitchen area, then stopped and listened for sounds of his family, but nothing was heard which was unheard of in the house that held the most precious things in his life.

A life that was just beginning, to settle down with the new addition that had graced their life. Baby boy number three, they still hadn't found a name for him but he was the cutest baby they've had. Brad had been their first and everything was new and unknown so they hadn't really stopped and looked at all the preciousness that comes with a baby, and of course when they had just celebrated that Brad was 6 months old Jill had announced that she was pregnant again – It was for sure a surprise and they felt a little guilty actually for already having number two so shortly after. Randy was born exactly one month after Brads first birthday and he had terrible colic from day one and left Jill with practically no energy at all, which in turn had Tim feeling guilty for leaving her again and again and again for going on the road to sell tools and not really sharing the workload that comes with two babies.

But no matter what he seemed to throw at his lovely wife she just handled it without throwing her towel in the ring, no she just kept going; taking care of the kids, him, the house and her own job. Now they had a three year old, a two year old and a newborn baby, all boys. Tim was prouder than proud and could barely fit his own body. But now he really wanted to know where his little family was.

"Jill?" Tim called out quietly in case the kids were sleeping. He walked upstairs and looked into Brad's room and there was his oldest son sound asleep in his little bed, thumb in his mouth and teddy bear under his arm. Tim tiptoed past the door and peered into Randy's room, same picture as he had just seen in his oldest sons' room, only a tiny change and that was a pacifier that were in Randy's mouth. Again Tim tiptoed past the door and went to his and Jill's bedroom; there on the bed was his lovely wife and their newborn son, also sound asleep. Jill had a protective arm around the tiny boy. Tim this time walked into the room, he didn't want to wake the duo up but he just loved to look at his family. Jill must have felt his presence in the room because shortly after she stirred from her sleep.

"Uh sorry if I woke you up honey, that wasn't my intent." He apologized

"Its ok honey – come up here!" she patted on the bed next to her, and he immediately climbed up and spooned her kissing her neck. "uh not to close, you know how easily we catch fire."

Tim laughed and turned her head to him and kissed her properly on the lips. When they released each other again he ran his fingers through her hair "Your father would probably kill me if you got pregnant again like with Brad and Randy."

"He probably would yes, or maybe even I will." She smiled and adjusted her clothing to move more freely and look at the time "Wow we've been asleep for almost three hours, I better check on the others before this little one, who we soon have to find a name for, wakes up and is hungry again."

"Hon they are sound asleep in their beds, I checked before coming in here."

"Its not that I don't believe you, but I have to check myself otherwise the schedule will be ruined"

"Schedule?"

"Yeah my mommy-clock knows by looking at them, if I have to get those two up and out of bed before feeding their little bother or if they are going to sleep through a feeding time."

"Uuuhhggg." Tim softly grunted

"Well that's just how it is." With that Jill left the room to go check on her other children while Tim looked at his newborn son – six days old and such an easy kid. He slept well, ate well and was easier than his brothers had been. Jill came back into the bedroom just as the baby opened his eyes, and flailed his arms a little, Tim walked over and picked him up, and looked at the hansom little man he and his lovely wife had created before placing him over his shoulder. Jill looked at him with love, she couldn't believe how lucky she was, of course she had hoped and wished for at little girl, but as soon as she was handed this little guy she was in love again. And her husband with a baby on his shoulder was one of the sexiest things she knew, she mentally noted that, that was a dangerous thought considering how young they where and how much time they had to make more babies. She walked over to Tim and placed one hand on his waist and the other on the baby's bottom and stood on tiptoe to kiss him, the kiss quickly deepened and was full-blown passionate within seconds.

"Tim, Tim, Tim stop I have two kids that I have just woken up from a nap that needs juice and fruits and this little one here, needs a clean diaper and then he needs to be feed."

"Uuuhhgg honey we have to continue this and very soon." He pleaded

"It won't be for another week or so honey, sorry!"

"ah man – well then I better get myself busy with something else." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ok, you take this little trouper here and change his diaper, then I will get the others settled with Juice and fruits. And then I should be ready to feed this one when you are done with him." She smiled and started to walk away.

"You do know that I know how to feed a kid!"

"I know Tim, but this one you can't do."

"Why not?"

"Well unless you've figured out how to breastfeed then I don't see how." She smiled at him and then walked away.

Downstairs a half hour later Jill was getting a little anxious, mostly because her entire body was screaming for release in the form of feeding her son. But somehow it took her husband a full half hour to change a simple diaper. When he finally did emerge with a screaming baby she just had to smile and laugh at what she saw. Tim was looking as if he'd run a marathon, clearly the baby had peed on him, and the lotion Tim apparently had decided on smearing the baby with was more all over his shirt, his hair was sticking out and he looked drained.

"What happened Tim?" Jill did all she could to control the laughter.

"Well….the baby exploded!" Tim tried and handed the screaming baby to his wife.

"Daddy!" the other two shouted.

"Well I was hoping that you would feel like taking those two as well." Jill said over the baby crying and toddlers screaming.

"Diaper change?" Tim questioned.

"Yeah." Jill answered and started to arrange the pillows on the couch for a comfortable sit.

"Aren't they to old for diapers Jill?"

"Not during nap time honey – now will you do that for me please, I have to get this baby something to eat."

"Uuuhhmmm – I don't know honey!"

"Jeez Tim, then here." Jill walked over and pulled his shirt of of him so he was in his t-shirt, handed him the screaming baby and took hold of his right hand and looked at him. "I will only be a minute so no matter what you stay like this." And then she sucked quickly on his little finger and put it in the baby's mouth and the screaming stopped and the baby started sucking his finger. Jill hurried of with the other two and was back before Tim could even register what had happened. She pulled him with her to the couch and sat down, unbuttoned her shirt and reached for the baby. Tim handed her the kid and looked at his wife in awe as she let the baby latch onto her breast. He wasn't normally home to see her daily life, and of course it was different than it was two weeks ago but she adapted everything so easily, he felt like a sidekick to something amazing. He looked around the living room, only a few strewn toys, otherwise everything was taken care of, and everybody was feed and happy, Brad and Randy was played with and now she was feeding the youngest. He sat down besides her and smiled at her.

"What?"

"You are absolutely amazing!" He kissed her cheek and brushed his baby's head lightly.

"Why thank you honey."

The rest of the day Tim just kept seeing this amazing woman, he had married, handle everything without missing a beat. He watched her rock the baby on one arm while filling the dishwasher with the other and reach out in the speed of lightning catching Randy before he could trip completely, Dinner was on the stove, laundry was being washed, and 10.000 other things and she didn't miss one beat. Dinnertime was timed precisely, the baby was sleeping so she had both hands free so as to help the other two with their dinner along eating her own, and holding up a conversation with her husband. Tim felt so inadequate because she didn't expect him to help out. Dinner was over and she checked on the baby before walking upstairs to bath the boys and getting them ready for bed. When she had kissed and read them a story she walked back downstairs to a baby waking up and ready to eat again. He was so proud of her; he just didn't know how to express it in the right way. Tomorrow and every week he would make sure that she got flowers, that was the least he could do. He looked to her side of the bed just before turning of his bedside lamp.

She was beautiful, complete, amazing and so much more – but the best of all – Jill was his!


	3. The 1st

She was pacing the floor in the small apartment she shared with her husband; they had been married for a little more than a year now and they where happier than ever. But tonight she was nervous for his arrival. Tim had been on the road for 6 weeks this time, selling tools, they had agreed upon doing the 6 weeks on the road because that meant 2 weeks home before another 6 weeks on the road began. She had cooked them dinner, set the table, changed her cloths, close to a hundred times before settling on the white button down, blonde dress. Jill looked out the window as she heard a car pull to a stop, it was Tim, now her butterflies grew huge inside her stomach, she couldn't wait to see Tim, but at the same time she wished those 6 weeks was longer suddenly.

Tim looked up towards the apartment and new energy rushed through his very tired system as soon as he saw he beautiful wife in the window, He had missed her terribly this time, the last week and a half on the road was pure hell, He missed her, he cherished his time home with her. He wanted to travel the world with her, see all the things they had read about. He wanted to do everything with her, which of course only haunted him even more so, that he had to be away from her for such long periods of time. They were still newlyweds or at least they saw themselves as that. He loved to cuddle; he'd never wanted to cuddle before he met Jill. He loved watcher her move around. He loved kissing her and loved hearing her small sounds when they kissed. One of his absolute favorites was watching her concentrate on work, she was so focused and he knew that she was the best. But now he just wanted to pull her into his embrace and kiss her, make love to her – show her just how much he missed her.

Tim threw open the door and carelessly dropped his bags and rushed to his wife who stood frozen to the spot right in front of their couch, He looked her up and down and his smile just got wider. She slowly gave into the smile that wanted to return his, and when their eyes connected she threw her arms around him and he kissed her, deep, long and passionate. He was more than pleased to have been met by his wife in a dress; it provided better access to her body. As the kissing progressed he let his hands wander and pressed with his body, Jill backwards so the back of her knees met the couch seat – she was awoken from the trance in which his kisses had put her in.

"Oh Tim, Tim, Tim hold on."

"What Jill? I've missed you terribly, I have been working on autopilot for the past week and a half – the images of you have kept me going."

"I've missed you too!"

"Then come here babe, let me kiss you, touch you, feel you, yeah everything you!" His hands roamed her body and his lips sucked on the spot right below her ear, she started to let herself drift into his touch once again.

"No Tim, I've cooked us dinner, set the table – I even put on a dress just for you."

"And you look amazing."

"Thank you – now I promise we will continue this later but we need food and…" She looked down at her shoes. Tim got worried immediately, placed a finger under her chin and lifted softly to meet her eyes. Eyes that was teary and that scared him.

"Jill what is wrong?"

"Uhm" Was all she could press over her lips.

"Baby, honey please you are scaring me here?"

"I know I'm sorry – we just need to talk – maybe we should sit and eat and talk after ok." She sniffled.

"I maybe think we should talk first honey." He grabbed her hands and dragged her down on the couch; she took a deep breath and looked him right in the eye.

"Well ok, if you think so – but you have to eat dinner after no matter what ok!" She started.

"Are you going to poison me?" He smiled and winked at her.

"No! Not unless you keep complaining." A small smile crept over her lips

"I don't think so, but I would like to know what is keeping you so on edge." He lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them

"I don't know how to put this Tim. I know that we will always come through all the stuff that life throws us, and I know that we've talked about this and that this was definitely not part of our plans and that we've only been married for a year. I really love this apartment but I don't know if it will work for us in the end. I mean you know how much space it will require, and money. I am really, really sorry I didn't mean for it to happen, we've barely established ourselves. Will you be ok? I am really going to need you in on it 100%. We will find a way to…" Jill rambled and Tim had a hard time following.

"Jill, babe – you sound like I'm your father and I'm grounding you!"

"I just don't know how to say this."

"What? Tell me!"

"I'm pregnant!" She almost shouted, and then bit her fingernail while looking at Tim.

His eyes where wide open and he looked completely spooked. Tim couldn't believe what he had heard. His wife, his Jill, was pregnant – with his baby, no no their baby. He couldn't wrap his head and thoughts around what he had just been told – his impression of a gold fish was to perfection, but difficult to read he presumed. He reached forward and ran his hands up and down her arms while looking everywhere else than at Jill. All the frightening thoughts he was sure he would have when she would announce her pregnancy a few more years ahead as they had already talked about, came crashing down on him, just as he had predicted. Would he be a great father, would Jill be alright, would the baby relate to him, would they be able to afford it, how would they be as parents, how would their families react and most importantly to Tim what if the baby turned out to be a girl? This train of thoughts was interrupted by the soft voice of his wife.

"I am really sorry Tim, I miscalculated, I really didn't…"

Tim stopped her with a finger to her lips and finally looked her deep in the eyes, and when he was met with the teary eyes of his wife once again, he felt more than bad for his non-reaction to the news.

"You're pregnant?" He asked and received quick nodding as answer from Jill.

"I'm so sorry…" He stopped her by kissing her this time, first just a simple kiss, but due to the lack of response from Jill, Tim deepened it, and then she was woken up from her trance and she quickly participated in the kiss and put her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a minute or so before he broke the kiss and took a small step back, resulting in her arms sliding down.

"You are really pregnant!" He paused for a second then yelled while smiling wider than ever "YOU ARE PREGNANT!" and kissed her all over. Every inch he could reach of her face he kissed. She chuckled at him and finally steadied him with her hands on either side of his face looking him in the eyes.

"So you are not mad?"

"How can I be mad, honey." He dropped to his knees and put his hands on her stomach "You are carrying our baby in here, it is scary and very exciting. You have nothing to worry about, I need to get use to the idea but I am more than happy."

"I love you!" She got down on her knees in front and kissed him.


	4. Building a home

They had been driving around for a long time just checking the area out, was this where they wanted to raise their little, but expanding family? Where they a suburban family? They had a 9-month-old son; Jill was obviously pregnant with their second child. They loved their small and cozy apartment, but with another child coming soon it was getting to small. They saw this small sign on a beautiful house, for sale. Jill pointed towards it and a smile spread on both their faces.

"That is just the kind of house I've dreamed of." Jill whispered

"Me too honey." Tim said and grabbed her hand.

They pulled up next to the house, and Tim got out and looked around, the house looked somewhat abandoned but then again not really, he walked around the car to help Jill out, she looked into the backseat where the lift was secured with Brad sleeping soundly.

"aw he's sleeping, I don't want to leave him here." Jill said and leaned up against the car while running a hand down over her bump.

"How about you stay right here and I will go knock on the door to see if anybody is here and ask if we can see the house." He kissed her cheek.

"Great honey, then if we can see it, we'll just take the lift inside." Tim nodded at her and walked towards the door.

He looked around as he walked up to the door, the house needed a great deal of love, but he would love to do just that. Just as he stepped up ready to knock the door was opened and a tiny and very old lady opened the door.

"Whoa!" Tim said in shock, as he didn't expect the door to open.

"Can I help you young man?" she cackled

"Oh uh…. my wife and I are looking at houses, and we noticed your 'for sale' sign and was wondering if we could come in and see the house? If it would be ok with you?"

"Well of course young man ehm …"

"Tim, Tim Taylor and my wife Jill." He said and pointed in Jill's direction "and our son Brad in the lift in the car and baby number two in the bump." Tim rattled of.

The old woman smiled at him and nodded, "Oh I remember being young and fresh and my marriage, 3 babies in 4 years. It was wonderful. But you go bring you wife here and you can come take a look, I have all the information inside, price, size and so." Tim smiled back at her and walked over to Jill.

"So?" She looked at him eagerly

"She said we can take a look, so let me just get Brad here and the lets go."

They brought in the lift with a sleeping Brad, Jill held out her hand to say hello to the tiny old lady, they smiled amongst them and they took their first inside look around. It was very depressing. The brown, gray and yellow colors dominated the room that would be the living room. The few furniture that was in the room was older than old and it seemed like the house was covered in a layer of dust, most of the shelves was empty and Jill noticed all the moving boxes stacked up all over the place, she grabbed hold of Tim's arm.

"Is something wrong honey?" Tim always got nervous with Jill's sudden reactions, he was always afraid that it had something to do with the baby.

"Oh Tim, look around." She whispered

Tim looked around a saw all the emptiness. His shoulders immediately sunk and he looked towards his wife first and saw the small tear in her eye, and placed his free hand on her back and moved it in a soothing motion. Then he looked towards the old lady.

"Uhm your house looks…. uhm…nice."

"No need to lie Mr. Taylor, I know its depressing to see, but I'm 89 years old and I lost my husband 15 years ago and my children doesn't come to visit anymore, I haven't seen my grandchildren since the youngest was 3 years old and I've never seen my great-grandchildren – well that tends to rub of on your home. You two look just like my husband and me when we first came to this house, though I think I was even more pregnant than you my dear. But now I am ready to leave this place and I must say that I hope you will like it, because you seem like just the kind of people who will be great here in the neighborhood. Now let me watch over this little one here and go look at the rest of the house, just know that I barely use the first floor anymore so it is mostly empty." The tiny lady patted the small couch in the nook by the door, Tim place the sleeping Brad there and guided Jill towards the stairs.

"Tim we can't just…" Jill didn't like leaving her baby boy with a stranger.

"Don't worry my dear, I will call if he wakes."

"Uhm ok, I think." Jill looked back at Tim who nodded, and smiled at the old lady, then let her be guided by her husband up the stairs.

They had been looking around the 3 bedroom house's first floor for almost 20 minutes, everything was old and slightly depressing, but it was just the house they where looking for. They walked downstairs again and found the old lady sitting in the large chair by the window, with their son in her arms.

"He is a beautiful child." She said without looking at them

"Thank you." Jill said a little hesitantly

"I'm sorry dear, he didn't wake up by himself, and I just had to grab the chance at holding a baby." She apologies

"It's ok. Uhm Mrs. ….. – so sorry I don't think I got your name?" Tim suddenly realized.

"Oh it is Lorrain Morgan."

"Mrs. Morgan – we absolutely love your house, uhm how much?"

Mrs. Morgan handed over Brad to his mother and admired how Brad fit perfectly around Jill's extended belly and placed his head on her shoulder. She handed Tim the papers, he looked them over and showed Jill the price, and they both had a sad face on.

"Mrs. Morgan we will have to get back to you, the house is over our budget, so we will have to figure something out. May we contact you again in a couple of days?" Tim questioned while running a hand up and down Jill's back.

They agreed that they would speak again. The Taylors down home and talked all night, they had to come up with the money for changing the budget so the house would fit their money. Tim drove to work the next day and was speculating on how to get more money – during the day the office got a visit from Mr. Binford who immediately spotted Tim and his mood. Two hours later Tim burst through the door at home and shocked Jill.

"Mr. Binford will lend us the money for the house!" He yelled.

"Oh Tim!" They shared kisses and hugs, their dream house would become a reality.

Two days after their visit the dropped by Mrs. Morgan and their future home, made her a reasonable offer and she accepted right away. They talked over a cup of tea and just as the young couple was about to leave, Mrs. Morgan grabbed their hands and looked at them with a smile and said

"I just know you will make wonderful memories here."


	5. Cowboys and Indians

Jill smiled as she passed her two oldest sons bedroom, they had been sleeping for a few hours and she simply just loved to look at them. Brad was now six years old, Randy close behind with his 5th birthday just being over a month ago, their youngest Mark was turning 3 in a few months. Jill loved her boys, all four of them – Tim was always encouraging the boys in the behavior that she so desperately didn't want the boys to have. She could only smile at her own thoughts – today had been no exception but today it had suddenly turned into something much more serious.

Jill closed the door and picked up her laundry basket once again and walked back down the hall just to once again stop by Marks bedroom, she looked inside at her baby, he was sound asleep on his good side, the other side was heavily bandaged.

'Honey he is alright' Tim whispered into her ear

'I know, I know but I just have to check up on him.' She whispered back without taking her eyes off of her son.

'How is Randy?'

'He was upset again and kept asking me if I was sure that Mark would be alright and yet again he apologized.' She turned towards him and bumped into him with the basket.

All the air was knocked out of him and she reached out to him 'So sorry honey, I didn't mean to!' She turned a little and kissed him, she even let it linger a little longer than first expected.

'uhm nice, you are free to bump into me whenever you want if this is the apology.' Tim smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked towards the stairs.

When Jill had finished doing the laundry and Tim was done with the dishes, they sat down on the couch and cuddled up together. Tim ran his fingers through her hair and she enjoyed the comforting sound of his heartbeat right under her ear.

'I was so scared today, never in my life have I ever been that scared.' Jill admitted

'How about when I tried to install that lamp in the hallway?'

'Well that was scary but this was my baby boy' Jill lifted her head and looked at Tim.

'I was scared to' Tim said and kissed her briefly 'When I heard you scream for me to call 911 and then lifted Mark up.'

'He was so brave all the way through.' Jill placed her head back on Tim's chest. 'Yeah and Randy was too, he felt so sorry for his little brother, and had I know that those arrows could go through skin I would never ever have let Randy and Brad keep that bow.'

'I know, I know I would probably even taken it myself – boys are boys but limits are needed at times'

'At times?' Jill looked at him.

'Ok all the time but still…'

Jill kissed him and then leaned back into his embrace 'I will never forget this day.' They both thought back to the day's events.

 _The boys was outside in the garden playing with their ball, tiny Mark was staggering around in his diaper and rubber boots and nothing else._

 _'_ _Mowmy! My cowboy man ves?' Mark yelled at the door opening_

 _'_ _It is almost dry honey, mommy had to take it of you last night when you were sleeping because I do need to wash it sometime.' Jill smiled had her youngest._

 _'_ _Bu why?'_

 _'_ _Because it gets dirty sweety.' She smiled at him and walked over to the refrigerator just as Tim came in from the garage_

 _'_ _I know I know I'll go wash up now!" He sighed_

 _'_ _What are you talking about?' she pulled out the chicken to start preparing it._

 _'_ _Huhr. Didn't you say I was dirty?'_

 _'_ _No honey I told Mark that his cowboy outfit gets dirty from time to time, so I need to wash it. Even if it means sneaking into his room and pry it of him in his sleep.' She smiled and was cut immediately call for by the dryer. 'Mark honey come into mommy your cowboy is dry.'_

 _As fast as his cubby little legs would operate he ran to her and flopped down on his back on the kitchen floor so Jill could give him the pants on. When she was done she helped him up and padded his bottom lovingly._

 _She smiled to herself when she heard Mark squealing with delight as he ran back to his brothers in the garden. A few minutes later her two oldest boys ran back into the house noisily._

 _'_ _hey hey guys, where are you going? I thought you just offered Mark to play with him.' She questioned them as they stood on the steps by the dinning table._

 _'_ _We are mommy! We are just going upstairs to get weapons.' Randy reasoned._

 _'_ _Weapons aw man – can't you just play with the ball?'_

 _'_ _With the master cowboy outside, no mom he needs to be beaten down by the Indians!' Brad chimed in._

 _'_ _Beaten down – guys come on be careful ok, he is barely 3 years old.'_

 _'_ _we know we know!' and they ran upstairs and came back down with Tim hot on their heals. Clapping his hand and making Indians sounds chasing the boys outside '….and be careful with those things!'_

 _'_ _Tiiim – do you have to encourage them to fighting and stuff!'_

 _'_ _What do you mean my beautiful squaw.' Tim walked up behind her and circled her waist as he kissed her neck, she tilted her head to one side and was just about to close her eyes._

 _'_ _What do you need that apple for?'_

 _''_ _We want to shoot it down from Marks head, he says he will be standing completely still.' Randy proudly told his mom._

 _'_ _No no no no no you will not. I told you that you cannot shoot that bow and arrow at anybody, especially your little brother.' Jill walked over to him will rattling it all out._

 _'_ _But daddy said I could use it.'_

 _'_ _Jill its just a toy! But Randy don't shot thing of off your brothers' heads ok.'_

 _'_ _Aw man!_

 _'_ _You can take these apples and just shot at them while they sit on the table.' Jill reasoned with her middle son – he nodded and grabbed the apples and then ran out._

 _'_ _I'm not fond of that toy he got from Carrie!'_

 _'_ _Oh relax its just a kid bow and arrow set I've seen them several times they can't even break the skin on those apple you just handed him. Now where were we?' He pulled her towards him._

 _'_ _Later chief I need to finish up dinner.' She kissed him quickly on the lips._

 _'_ _ok, well I will go back to the garage then, but first I'll…' He said while he passed her in the kitchen and just before turning for the garage he quickly kissed her neck again before running of laughing. Jill laughed with him and walked to the oven with the chicken and put it inside. Just as she close the door Mark and Randy screamed._

 _'_ _Boys!' She yelled as she ran out to them, she knew something was wrong, those screams had been full of fear. Just as she rounded the corner there where Randy sitting on the grass besides Mark who was lying down with an arrow stuck in his shoulder._

 _'_ _Oh my god oh my god oh my god – Mark honey look at mommy.' She brushed his hair out of his eyes as he focus on her._

 _'_ _Randy shoo me!' he sniffled._

 _'_ _I'm sorry mom I'm sorry, I'm so sorry….' Tearful Randy kept on repeating himself as she gave him a quick hug before turning her attention back to Mark._

 _'_ _It's going to be ok, It is honey I promise. I'll take you…' She kept rambling to keep her own tears at bay 'TIM! CALL 911 NOW!'_

 _Tim came running from the garage, that tone Jill used meant something was really wrong, with the phone in his hand he saw Jill carry Mark to the dinning table and she had Randy hanging in her skirt crying and just behind her shoulder he spotted Brads face completely frozen 'I'm Tim Taylor I need and ambulance for 508 Glenview Road, my….. no its not for myself its for my son, youngest, barely 3 years old, shot by arrow. No my wife is holding him now, he is crying so I guess he is conscious. What? Uhm honey she's asking if we can pull out the arrow?'_

 _'_ _I haven't tried I think it will hurt to much!' She didn't even look at him as she answered._

 _Tim's eyes fell on Randy again he stood besides Jill and Mark not touching but just stuttering something 'No we haven't tried, don't think we should we have two more kids in the house. Yes thank you please hurry ok.' He hung up and moved quickly over to his family, he picked up Randy who buried his face into Tim's shoulder. 'What happened?' Tim asked as he rubbed Randys back._

 _'_ _I don't really know, I heard a scream and then I found them on the grass out there, both crying tried to comfort both at the same time while, oh I don't know...uhm.'_

 _'_ _Randy just shot him!' Brads small voice suddenly said and both parent looked at him._

 _'_ _I didn't mean to, I really didn't – it was just shooting a crocked shot and and and…' Randy cried._

 _'_ _Brad I'm sure Randy didn't mean to honey, accidents happen – we should have checked the toy from auntie Carrie more to see if you could get hurt by it.' Jill said to Brad while holding Mark and running a hand up and down the older boys arm, calming him down. 'And honey please don't blame yourself, ok, it's an accident.' Jill said to Randy who was looking at her from the comforting hold of his father, by now._

 _Everything happened so fast after the ambulance arrived, they got a laugh when tiny Mark ordered the ambulance guys to not cut his cowboy outfit. Tim got Wilson to sit with Brad and Randy while him and Jill went to the hospital with Mark, and Wilson took a long, helpful talk with the boys while alone, and they started making a sign for Mark for when he got back._

 _Almost 5 hours later did the Taylor parent arrive home with Mark, he was sleeping in Jill's arms and they practically tiptoed into the house, where Wilson greeted them home. He had feed the boys and tried to get them up to bed but they both wanted to be downstairs for when Mark got home. Of course they were asleep on the couch but they had clearly been waiting. Brad with a get well soon sign in his hands while sleeping and Randy with all the teddy bears from his room he wanted Mark to have every single one of them. Jill smiled at them and took Mark upstairs while Tim and Wilson talked. She had gotten Mark situated pretty quickly and was soon by the couch waking up her older boys so they could go to bed._

Jill rose from the couch and reached out to her husband 'You want to go to bed?'

'With you, always.' He got up took her hand and together they walked around the house turning of all the light, they had almost gotten to the stairs when Tim suddenly chuckled

'What?' Jill asked as she stepped up on the first step slightly turning towards him.

'I was just thinking that if we had had girls instead of boys, what would today have been like?'

'Much different.' Was all Jill offered and pecked his lips.

'Yeah I guess, less dramatic I think – glitter to the eye crisis maybe.'

'Less dramatic huh!' Jill looked at him with a look that he knew and he simply shook his head, she was absolutely right had the boys been girls today would have been different indeed but NOT less dramatic.


	6. Trust me

_**If you've been a Home Improvement fan you will know the first season has a Valentine episode 'Baby, It's cold outside. Tim promises John Binford to go camping on the weekend were he has promised Jill to sweep her of her feet at a romantic weekend without kids. Tim makes a plan so they can do both and says 'Oh trust me on this.' and Jill replies with a 'The last time I trusted you we had Mark.' And that sentence alone is the basis for this story.**_

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They had discussed it many times, should they have a third child. Having two children in 13 months had made it clear to begin with that they didn't need to add to that madness right away. Their talks and discussions had come to the same conclusion every time; they had a three year old and a two year old, plenty of children, for the moment.

This evening Jill and Tim attended the annual Binford Ball, celebration of the people who made the Binford, Binford. Their salesmen, product developers, administration and so on, all of them invited to an evening full of entertainment, great food and more alcohol than most of them had ever seen.

The young couple enjoyed themselves among Tim's coworkers, John Binford had pulled them aside to talk shortly about some ideas he had, for which he wanted Tim involved, just to get Tim thinking. John again proclaimed that Tim was like the son he never had and therefore Jill the daughter-in-law he never had. They danced and enjoyed themselves throughout the evening.

'So who just reached the highest number of sales this month?' Wesley snapped behind them.

'I believe I did – again.' Tim grinned and turned around with Jill in his arms.

'Nah Timmy Taylor – I do believe that's me!' Wesley proudly and loudly stated while looking around at the people around them. Wesley was single, short and annoying – and unfortunately for Wes – everybody felt this way and looked at him with disbelieve. Tim felt Jill's hand running smoothly and comforting up and down his back.

'Well seeing as you are here alone, and I won the grand prize long time ago – ' Tim gave Jill a small kiss on the cheek and then continued '-so please be my guest and call yourself big seller this month' Tim walked away with his hand tightly laced with Jill's.

'Why are you two always butting heads?' Jill smiled at him once they where at the other end of the dance floor.

'Because he is a big jerk – that's why!'

'Tim! Don't you think you are acting a bit childish?'

'Oh no not at all – I just want to make sure that he knows that I am the best and he will always be second'

'What if he one day DO sell more than you do? Or worse becomes your boss?'

'It won't matter coz he will never have you.'

'Aw Tim – I love you!' She leaned into him and gave him a brief, but passionate kiss.

They finished the dance and returned to their table, and to their surprise John Binford and his wife had decided to ditch their own table and join them. Just before they reached the table, Ian meets them halfway.

'Taylor I think this will be your lucky day – Binford is all over the place. He raves about you like you where family – but I think you will be able to make all the demands you want. Play your cards as well as you already have and you will become Binford's biggest asset.' And with that he was gone again – Tim and Jill looked at each other and shrugged.

Tim pulled out Jill's chair and immediately draped his arm behind her back smoothly running his thumb back and forth over her shoulder.

'So glad to see that gentlemen still exists, Tim.' Mrs. Binford commented and gave her husbands knee a small squeeze.

'His mother taught him well.' Jill said and ran the backside of her hand softly down Tim's cheek, and in response he winked at her.

'So how are the boys?' John questioned.

'They are good, growing to fast – but they are good thank you.'

'Are you having more kids?' Mrs. Binford asked.

'Oh uhm we don't really know yet but maybe, at the moment we are just talking about the possibilities but not taking action on it. Right now we are enjoying the two we have.' Jill smiled.

'But you need that girl to balance it all out.' Mrs. Binford tried

'You don't need another gender to balance out anything – we have 5 daughters and I can only say go for more young man!' And with that John slapped Tim's shoulder.

'John darling, we have five daughters because we tried for a boy each time. And we could probably have continued.' With that Mrs. Binford giggled.

Tim smiled at Jill, who looked down into her lap while blushing a bit.

'Well I think we need a drink.' And with that the Taylors left the table to stand in the bar for a while.

Tim nursed a glass of scotch in one hand while talking with Jill about who was attending the party, Jill reached back to take her glass of champagne as she tilted her head slightly back Tim couldn't help himself from letting his eyes flow down her throat and when Jill placed her glass back on the bar she turned right back into Tim who had stepped even closer, he bent down and kissed her, they both got lost in it and wasn't pulled out of it before Jill wanted to wrap her arms around Tim and she bumped someone.

'I am so sor….' And again she blushed.

'No problem Jill – I know I am interrupting the two of you, and you seem like you would rater skip the rest of this party, but lets talk a little first.' John said and waved at them to follow him out of the ballroom.

Once in a quieter place John gestured for them to sit, and again Tim placed his arm around Jill.

'Kids, you both know how I feel about the two of you, and I feel it tucking at the strings of my heart every week I know that Tim leaves you and the children for going on the road for me. And we have to do something…'

'Sir I like my job and…'

'Do not interrupt me Tim.'

'Sorry Sir.' Tim looked at Jill worried and she mirrored his look.

'We need to do something about the whole selling and presentation of the tools, because you reach your numbers every month, some months you even reach the number twice – but I only have 2 maybe 3 more salesmen like you and the stores doesn't know our products before we come to them – I was wondering if maybe we could do something else.'

'Mr. Binford, Tim has so many wonderful ideas that I think will help you with just that.'

'Really – Tim tell me?'

'Uhm I have been thinking for a long time that you should go into television and then still have your sales crew out there.'

'Like a commercial?'

'No more like informational channel or TV show like.'

John Binford looked down at the floor for a long time not saying anything, making Jill and Tim even more worried. Suddenly he snapped his head up and rose to a stand.

'I know it – Tool Time – and you will be the guy on that show.' John pointed to Tim.

'Who? What? Me?' Tim got up along with Jill.

'Yes if you can sell to everybody at once and everybody else is just filling out the paperwork out in the field, that will be perfect. Tim from now on and until we have it all in place you are stationed at the downtown office – perfecting this idea. I got to go talk with my attorneys, having them getting a head start on this. You kids go have more fun. And give my boys a hug when you get home.' And with that he was gone.

'Oh my god Tim.' Jill looked at Tim as the whole thing was sinking in, watching him and the smile spreading – suddenly the light bulb blinked and he threw his arms around her, swinging her around a few times before setting her down and kissing her.

When air became a much-needed wish for the both of them they released reach other but only the lips, they rested their foreheads up against each other.

'You want to go have a glass of champagne and celebrate this thing –whatever it will be!' Jill asked softly

'No I want to go home with my girl and celebrate at home. The home I now get to come home to every day, home to my kids and my beautiful, loving wife.' His hands traveled down her sides and pulled her in closer. He kissed her again and pulled back just to look her over before his lips crashed down onto hers. Tim pushed her up against the wall with one hands bracing them on the side of Jill's body and the other one cupping the back of her head, they didn't notice all the different people passing them, they only broke apart when Ian found them, wolf whistled and stood there staring at them.

'Ok you two, go home, go upstairs get a room just something – you are starting to make me blush!'

Tim peeked Jill's lips once more before turning to Ian 'There are rooms upstairs?'

'Yeah didn't you read that on the back of the invitation, rooms are rented for everyone so no one has to drive home – and from the looks of it – the two of you need to take advantage of that, and then tell me tomorrow what Mr. Binford said.' Ian pointed them towards the reception.

The Taylors walked faster to the reception than they even realized, quickly got the key to their room and was in an elevator before they even apprehended what floor they were being taken to – they could barely keep their hands from each other, when the elevator clerk told them that their room was the second door on their right hand the practically stumbled out of into the hall, reached the door – Tim pressed Jill up against the door kissing her while trying to unlock the door. After a few minutes Jill broke it of and took the key from him – unlocked the door and pulled Tim inside. Once inside the room Tim used their combined bodyweight to close the door again. Lips was moving faster and more frantic as was the hands, they were both being lulled into the passion they where creating together, but Jill was suddenly bolted out of it all the second she felt Tim's fingers trying to pull down the zipper of her dress.

'Uh uh uh Tim, we can't do this!'

'Honey, come on! You really want to stop now?'

'Tim I'm not on birth control remember – and I am sure that in case you have protection with you it will not work. Condoms from college is to old now honey.' Jill stated as a matter of fact.

'We don't need the protection.' Tim started kissing down her throat.

'Tim, yes we do – we agreed upon waiting before having more children, if any – remember.' She tried but could feel herself tilting her head to the side and giving into his kissing.

'I will be careful.' He kissed her again

'Tim we really shouldn't….' she couldn't finish her sentence

'Oh trust me.' He sealed it with a kiss that turned passionate within seconds, and soon Jill wrapped her arms around him and participated completely, she followed Tim to the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt as he lowered her on to it.

 _ **6 weeks later**_

Tim was playing with the boys out in the yard when Jill arrived home – he heard the door slam and braced himself for what he thought he knew was coming.

'TIIIIIM!'

'Right here honey – is something wrong?'

'Is something wrong?' she repeated.

'I know I know I will tone down the Christmas lights tomorrow.'

'You promised me you would be careful!' she spat

'Uhm I was. I didn't even fall of the roof this year, and I didn't blow anything up or…'

'I'm pregnant!'

Tim didn't dare say anything – from the look on his lovely wife's face, this was not a time to celebrate just yet. Soon they would be happy about this but right now it was not what they had planed. So he just tried to smile her way.


End file.
